1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sugarless center-filled gum wherein the sugarless gum composition can be extruded and wherein the sugarless liquid fill is not absorbed into the chewing gum shell.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Center-filled chewing gums are known in the art. For example, chewing gum pieces having a jam or cream fill are disclosed in Japanese Pat. No. 787,695; and U.S. Pat. No. 810,210 discloses filling the center of chewing gum with a jelly or fruit syrup.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,290 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,963 disclose a continuous method and apparatus for extruding chewing gum to form a hollow-centered rope of gum and forcing the center-fill into the cavity within the rope of gum. U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,154 teaches the inclusion of glycerin in the liquid fill of a center-filled gum to retard increases in viscosity.
Prior art methods and apparatus have been used successfully with sugar-containing chewing gums. However, extrusion of sugarless gums such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,689 has not been heretofore possible: it has been found that the sugarless chewing gum hardens and crumbles before extrusion can be completed; a uniform, hollow-centered rope of gum cannot be obtained. Furthermore, sugarless liquid fill is quickly absorbed by the prior art sugarless gum compositions.